


today and tomorrow, i love you

by jusdefraise



Series: forever yours - kaibaek abo au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, baekhyun is so whipped for jongin, jongin knows it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdefraise/pseuds/jusdefraise
Summary: Baekhyun believes this time in his life, right now, is beautiful.





	today and tomorrow, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> hello kaibaek nation!!!!! ive noticed there arent many abo aus that are kaibaek so i had to get this out of my system. its a little short but im kinda in love with this universe? i might make it into an ongoing series. MAYBE. pls dont get ur hopes up. i dont have much to say except that this is self betad so if there are mistakes, i apologize. pls enjoy!!!

Summer always brings plenty of pups, the pack thriving the most in the warmer months. Field work is getting easier and the rain comes down steadily but not too often that the soil thins. There is enough game in the forest for hunting as well, the wolves not being the only ones who had a good mating season.

Baekhyun has just returned from a hunt. They’ve brought back two medium sized deer and a bunch of rabbits, deciding not to catch too much game to save for the ceremony tomorrow. Baekhyun sets aside a rabbit for Jongin and helps bring the deer to the betas for them to clean and cook. 

The pack is in good spirits today. The Alpha, Minseok, will pick a mate tomorrow night, when the moon is full. He’s been courting Soohyun, a beautiful young beta, for weeks. The pack is excited for their union. They will have a Beta to help guide their Alpha and Omega.

The Omega, Sehun, is teaching some older pups how to properly weave baskets when the hunters approach. He tells them where to leave the game and then looks towards Baekhyun.

“Omega,” Baekhyun greets, bowing his head slightly and then smiling up at his old friend. “I see you’ve got your hands full with the pups and Alpha’s ceremony tomorrow.”

“Not anymore full than you have with Jongin,” Sehun snorts, pushing lightly at Baekhyun’s shoulder. “He keeps trying to help out around here. Even the priestesses can’t hold him back anymore.” The amusement in his eyes sparkles and Baekhyun just laughs and shakes his head. “You excited?”

“About what?” Baekhyun asks, pretending to be clueless. He smiles when Sehun’s normally neutral face scrunches up. “You’re going to have pups very soon,” Sehun murmurs. “Twins. That’s exciting.” He pouts. “I want pups.” 

“Slow down, Omega,” Baekhyun laughs. “You’re still unmated. You should wait a little longer before you have pups of your own running around. We’re only just now getting our third Leader.” They both look up when Sehun is called for and the Omega signals for them to give him a minute.

“If only a certain alpha would court me already,” Sehun whines, starting to slowly move towards the wolf that called for him. Baekhyun follows. “Seriously, what is taking Kyungsoo so long? He knows I want him, so why is he prolonging this more than it should be?”

Baekhyun chuckles and pokes at Sehun’s ribs. “So desperate for his knot, I see.” He laughs loudly and bounds out of Sehun’s reach when he snarls and swipes at him with a large hand. “I’ll see you later, Omega. Maybe I’ll put in a good word for you with the alpha of your dreams.” Sehun rolls his eyes and finally fixes his attention on the group of wolves waiting for him.

Baekhyun walks through the main camp, smiling and greeting those who call at him. He asks around for Jongin, unsurprised at learning that the omega is by the river.

Walking through the forest makes him want to go running, his energy still thrumming from the hunt, but he continues walking to his mate. When he breaks through the trees, he sees Jongin sitting on the bank, watching two pups splash around in the shallow part of the river. Jongin is grinning, leaning on one hand behind him while the other is resting on his round tummy. Baekhyun’s heart swells at the sight.

Jongin can smell Baekhyun, can recognize his mate’s scent from a mile away, but he doesn’t look at him until Baekhyun is close enough to touch. He sits up straight, the hand he was leaning on now tugging Baekhyun to sit down next to him.

“Playing pupsitter again?” Baekhyun asks, holding Jongin’s hand tightly in both of his. “You’d think Joohyun would stand to watch her kids for a while instead of worrying over Junmyeon.”

“Junmyeon is whelping,” Jongin murmurs excitedly. “Joohyun didn’t want the pups to worry, so I offered to watch them. Look how happy they are.”

Baekhyun turns to look at the pups, Yerim and Jongdae, and smiles. “They’ll be even happier to find out their sibling is being born today.” 

“Soon, it’ll be us,” Jongin says, bringing Baekhyun’s hand to rest on his stomach. He’s grinning so wide and Baekhyun can feel his joy. “Soon, we’ll have pups, too.” 

His eyes are shiny with unshed tears. The pregnancy means the world to Jongin, years of trying and failing to get pregnant really getting to him. They all but gave up until the day that the head priestess, Seulgi, smelled the faint scent of milk during Jongin’s monthly examination.

“My omega,” Baekhyun mumbles into Jongin’s hair. “My pregnant omega.” He revels in Jongin’s shiver and turns back to the pups. Out of the corner of his eye, Jongin turns pink in the ears.

“Hey, lovebirds.”

They both turn around at the call and the pups stop their playing to run towards their mother. Joohyun is sweaty and flushed, probably from the warmness of the whelping hut, but she’s smiling wide.

“Junmyeon just had the pup,” she says, plucking Yerim from the ground and setting her on her hip. “A girl. Omega.”

Jongin and Baekhyun scramble up to hug and congratulate her, and they all head back to the main camp. 

~

About a week later, Baekhyun stirs in the middle of the night to Jongin sitting up in their furs. He blinks up at his mate, taking in the furrow of his eyebrows and the light stroking over his stomach. “You okay?” he murmurs, voice thick with sleep. He starts to drift off, blinking back awake when Jongin hums.

“I’ve been having pain all night,” Jongin whispers. The wrinkle between his brow smooths out only slightly when Baekhyun replaces his hand over the swell of his belly. “I think I might start whelping later today.”

Baekhyun nods sleepily before the words sink in. He immediately sits up and stares at the omega with wide eyes. “Huh?” he says intelligently.

Jongin laughs, his face lighting up despite the pain. “I’m going to start whelping soon. I don’t want to go to the hut until later though. The priestesses deserve to rest after the long few weeks they’ve had. I’m the last one to give birth.”

“They can rest after the pups are born. Let’s go. I don’t want it to be too late or there to be complications. We might not make it to the hut on time and they might not give you any numbing tea and you’ll have to birth not one but two pups and—”

Jongin grabs Baekhyun by the back of the neck, pressing a warm kiss to his lips. It’s a bit sloppy with Baekhyun’s mouth being halfway open, but they easily melt into the familiarness of each other. 

“It’ll be fine, alpha,” Jongin whispers when they pull apart. From this close, Baekhyun can see the reflection of the crescent moon in Jongin’s eyes. “Just lie here with me awhile. Pretty soon it won’t be as quiet as this.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Baekhyun sighs and nods. He spreads his legs in front of him and leans against the wall of their hut so Jongin can sit in front of him. It’s like that that they watch the sunrise, a soft, golden light spilling into the room. 

“It’s going to be a beautiful day,” Baekhyun whispers, pressing a kiss to the permanent mark on Jongin’s shoulder blade. “A beautiful day to have pups.” The smile Jongin gives him is more breathtaking than any sunrise he’s ever seen.

A few hours later, Baekhyun is holding a bundled pup in his arms with tears in his eyes. He’s beautiful, the soft scent of beta emitting from his soft, tan skin. “Hello, Donghyuck. Welcome our little family,” Baekhyun whispers, his voice breaking halfway as the tears run down his cheeks.

He looks up at Jongin’s sniffle. In his mate’s arms is another bundled pup, a female alpha. She’s gorgeous, her little pink lips puckered and her skin a little lighter than her twin's. “Jihyo,” Jongin says, stroking a thumb over her little face. She makes a snuffling noise and blinks up at her father. “I love you.”

Baekhyun moves to lie down next to his mate, and together, they watch their newborn pups in awe. Baekhyun was right. It was a truly beautiful day to have pups.

**Author's Note:**

> uve made it to the end! thank u for reading my fic! if u feel like it, pls leave me a little baby comment. thanks so much again for clicking and reading :D
> 
> please be my friend on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fresabbh)!


End file.
